Not Alone in a Corrupted World
by Novaglare
Summary: Stupid bad story I wrote for my english class. Synopsis: I am alone in my house, but soon come face to face with Skybrine, WitherMU, and Enderlox. Rated T because I don't know. Constructive criticism welcomed because this 12 year old REQUIRES IT.


_**Hey! Blaze here, with a really crappy story! Anyway, this is ONCE AGAIN a story I wrote for school. This was an English assignment where we had to write a suspense story. I would love constructive criticism! Also the character Nero mentioned in the story is owned my Kittyjen1337! Go check her out!**_

My eyes darted around the dark, musty room of my empty house as I heard a crash of a vase. I heard a loud scratching sound, such as claws scraping against dry wood, and a deafening bang followed. My breath came out in short gasps. I stood up shakily and walked over to my desk and opened the dusty drawer. Grasping blindly, I wildly searched the drawer for my flashlight. My heartbeat became faster as I desperately searched for my flashlight. Finally I felt my hand brush against the cold metal handle of my only light source.

I took the flashlight and breathed in the stale air. Suddenly, an eerie shout sounded from downstairs. A raspy scream escaped my dry lips. More crashing bangs emitted from downstairs. I quickly turned on my flashlight and the room quickly was illuminated with the bright white light. Searching the pale walls I saw strange etchings on them that I have never seen before. I half-heartedly walked over to the old wood door and turned the gnarled knob. A strange scent of blood and rotting flesh hit my nose.

Suddenly, I heard insane laughter coming up from downstairs. I quickly glanced out the grimy window to my right. _What if I can escape from this?! I can land in the foliage! Is it possible, or is something waiting for me outside, ready to strike? _I shook my head and growled as the wind howled and thunder crackled outside. My heart skipped a beat but I forced my shaky legs to step out into the barren hallway. I made my way to the dirty stairs. _What if that thing attacked me? What would happen if it did?_

I gulped and took a long, deep breath of the pungent moldy air of the rotting wood. The floorboards creaked under my weight, but I forced myself down the stairs. Another crash sounded and that same deranged laughter followed. I scrambled up the stairs and almost flung myself into my room. An uneasy feeling crept into my stomach, and I felt slightly nauseous.

The same strange carvings were on my walls. I went over to my desk again and opened another drawer and grabbed the smooth wooden handle of my iron axe. When I turned around I was intercepted with a pale and scarred face of a...human!? I looked at them and realized it was a boy. Pushing my dark, tangled hair away from my eyes, I stared warily at him with wide eyes.

The boy's eyes were bloodshot and his pupils were catlike. A strange and creepy violet aura wafted around him. His white t-shirt and dark jeans were soiled and ragged. His blank expression quickly twisted into a crazed smile, and I could see his sharp fangs. Suddenly he twitched and black, leathery dragon-like wings unfolded from his back, and a scaly black dragon tail unfurled and hit the ground with a soft thump. I shifted my axe in my hand and changed my idle stance into an attack position. He staggered towards me and raised his bloodstained claws and lashed out at me lightning-quick.

I dodged his attack quickly and braced myself for another slash. I retaliated by summoning a fireball in my hand and watched the embers flicker for a split second and sent it flying towards the boy. With a hiss, he raised his claw again and brushed the flames aside like it was nothing. He shrieked and flew at me and struck me with his razor sharp claws.

His attack ripped my hoodie and scored a cut on my shoulder. Two pairs of glowing eyes moved into my blurry vision. Suddenly I realized who those strange people were. Those were three of the local residents who had gone insane from dark magic caused by a corrupt sorcerer named Nero. They were Skybrine, Enderlox and WitherMU. Cuts, gashes, bruises and scrapes covered their arms and even on their grimy faces. Skybrine and WitherMU both wore the same crazed expression as Enderlox.

WitherMU wore a shredded indigo and orange hoodie, a dull dark gray t-shirt, and dark washed jeans. Black, bony appendages protruded from his backside and curled around to his front like extra arms. Skybrine wore a ripped teal t-shirt, bloodstained jeans and a peculiar golden amulet with an amethyst embedded in the center.

WitherMU began to mutter strange words under his breath while Skybrine clutched his amulet and held his hand out towards me. Suddenly, my body felt frozen and I became rooted to the ground. Immobilized, I was unable to avoid Enderlox's next attack. He struck directly at my stomach, and blood gushed out of my wound as I howled with pain.

Black, fuzzy dots swam across my vision. Pain clouded all my senses. All I could hear was my slowing heart rate and the boy's insane laugh. One set was emitting a soft white light, and the other glowed a bright yellow similar to a golden ingot. The area around us grew magic-heavy and I felt feverish.

Even with pain blocking my sensorium, I could feel one of the three mysterious boys remove my beloved axe from my bleeding hand. I could just barely see the axe being lifted. Pain shot through my body like wildfire and my vision went completely blank. The last thing I heard was the corrupted trio saying, "Pain is hilarious." My final thought was, "_I am not alone."_


End file.
